The invention relates to a power tool comprising an internal combustion engine to which fuel is supplied by means of an injection valve wherein the fuel is conveyed by a fuel pump from the fuel tank to the injection valve. The power tool has a fan wheel that is driven by the internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine comprises a cylinder that is arranged in a first cooling zone of the power tool, wherein the fan wheel conveys cooling air through the first cooling zone and wherein the fuel pump is arranged in a second cooling zone of the power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,170 discloses a power tool, namely a lawn trimmer, that comprises a fuel pump, an injection valve, and an internal combustion engine. Adjacent to the crankcase the fuel pump is arranged. The injection valve is arranged above a fan and is cooled by the cooling air that is conveyed by the fan.